Last Wishes
by polandATEmyTACOS
Summary: A girl who is dying has a few last wishes she wants fulfilled. A snow day. A friend. To fly. To fall in love. To have a good dream. That is all. Nothing less. Nothing more. (This story is in progress and I have writers block)(prologue sucks)( Jack x Oc )
1. prologue

**La la la Hello everybody! I just fell into the ROTG fandom to days ago and now I am happily drowning in it. I ask that nobody send a rescue party as I have found a new source of fanfiction creation. Here is a prologue for you!**

My name is Ally. Since I was little my mother told me stories of Magical creatures that protect children around the world. The Sandman who brings dreams. The Tooth fairy who takes teeth. The Easter bunny who brings eggs. Santa who brings gifts and hope. Jack Frost who brings the snow and fun. But she never once told me of a magical being that protects sick children.

My Name is Ally. I am 16 years old. I have brown hair, blue eyes and I am dying.


	2. Biding Time and Curiosity

Ally's P.O.V.

* * *

Today I decided to bide my time in my room. Okay, I'll be honest. It wasn't my decision and it was more so my mum's. I don't really get a say anymore. Not since last week when I started coughing up blood again. I don't want to be here in my room though. It's snowing outside my window and I can see my friends playing out there. They look so happy. It's like I never even existed.

I just want to touch the snow. One more time. Just play and forget that my body is failing and that I am in pain. Something about the snow reminds me of purity. Being free from taint.

As I'm staring out the window at my friends a webbing of frost covers the window with intricate patterns obstructing my view of the outside world. It seems even Jack Frost wants me away from his pure snow. He probably doesn't want it tainted. I chuckle softly. I seem to be the only one my age who believes in these beings that are the stuff of childhood stories. As I start to once again fall asleep from sickness enduced exhaustion, I know that believing in fantasy and dreams is the only happieness I still have. It keeps me sane.

Before sleep takes me I think of my once-upon-a-time friends on the street and I wish that I still had a friend to keep me company.

I finally fall asleep and in my dreams I think of snow and friends and happier times. And because I am asleep I do not feel the ice-cold hand that has reached out to wipe the single tear that has run down my face.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

To say that I've not been distracted these past few days is a lie. There was a girl who used to play around the streets of Burgess until recently. One day she was here and the next day she wasn't. Normally I wouldn't care. But I had a strange feeling about her. The first time I saw her about a year ago, I could swear she looked right at me. The second time I saw her was also a year ago and she actually asked where my shoes were. I really didn't know what to do. The first person about my age who could see me and all I could do was stare at her like she had a fish stuck to her forehead.

The next time I saw her all I did was watch. Ally, which I learned was her name, seemed to like being with younger kids. She was friendly enough with the neighborhood kids and seemed to be close to Jamie. She didn't mind listening to Jamie's stories about me or North or Tooth or the Easter Kangaroo. In fact she seemed genuinely interested. But still I didn't talk to her. It was to risky and North had told me I needed to be more careful. I didn't want to disappoint my new friends again so I listened. Grudgingly.

When she didn't show up for the first time two weeks ago, Jamie seemed a little sad. Apparently she had told him she probably wouldn't see him soon. Told him she wasn't feeling good. After a week Jamie was getting nervous. Apparently Ally's parents weren't allowing Jamie or anyone else to visit her while she was sick. So Jamie came to me. Asked me if I could check on her. After a week of trying to convince Jamie that North was against it, I went anyway.


End file.
